Cuentas pendientes
by Daioz Arlert
Summary: Ten Shin Han ha actuado de forma desconcertante para Chaoz y Lunch. El visita la mansión Satán cada tarde, buscando a Majin Buu, porque tienen cuentas pendientes. * Fanfic para el Butoden no Fanfiction II


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**F**anfic participante del Butoden no Fanfiction II de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"

El personaje por sorteo fue Ten Shin Han, y el personaje asignado por Skipper fue Majin Buu, el título del fic debía ser Cuentas pendientes.

* * *

**Cuentas pendientes.**

**xXxXxXx**

Chaoz frunció el ceño.

Esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho aumentaba con constancia, y no parecía querer irse.

Eran pocas las veces en que tenía la cabeza ocupada con ese tipo de asuntos, pero si se trataba de su mejor amigo, era algo que no podía evitar.

Hacía un par de meses en que, todas las tardes, Ten Shin Han salía de casa acompañado de una pequeña mochila negra de contenido desconocido para Chaoz, y eso le inquietaba en suma, pues entre ellos jamás habían existido los secretos, ninguno tenía nada que esconder, y estaba más que seguro de que Ten le ocultaba algo, quizás no algo demasiado grave, pero si lo suficiente para que no le dejara enterarse. Dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible, ¿y si su compañero tenía problemas? Ten no era exactamente de los que contaban sus penas buscando un hombro donde llorar, era un poco orgulloso, como todo guerrero y ese orgullo aunado a su timidez, muchas veces le impedía comunicar con claridad sus sentimientos y preocupaciones, negándose a recibir ayuda porque creía que el solo podía con todo.

—Chaoz, ¿estás bien?—Lunch se acercó al pequeño ser, curiosa por la forma en que atisbaba hacia la ventana, este se giró a verla y asintió, asegurando que se encontraba perfectamente y retirándose al instante.

La mujer de cabellos azules miro al cielo, su intuición le decía que Chaoz estaba preocupado por su amigo, y, a decir verdad, ella también.

* * *

El tríclope avanzaba con parsimonia, atrayendo por alguna extraña razón desconocida para él, las miradas de los transeúntes, no sabía si la lentitud de sus pasos era por cansancio, o solo porque en realidad no tenía mucha intención de llegar a su destino, sea como fuere, no se detenía, por la simple y sencilla razón de que posponer los asuntos no era algo que hiciera a menudo, ni mucho menos que le pareciera correcto. Si había algo que resolver y se presentaba la oportunidad, lo mejor era actuar.

Llego hasta la puerta de la mansión Satán, por más que viera ese lugar jamás se acostumbraría a su tamaño exuberante y ostentoso; no sabía mucho de construcciones, pero podría apostar que esa era una de las más lujosas que existían, después de todo, era la casa del "salvador de la tierra".

El timbre se dejó oír por toda la casa y una persona de la servidumbre atendió el llamado a toda prisa, al abrir la puerta observo al tríclope dejándolo pasar rápidamente.

Así era todos los días, los sirvientes de la mansión satán ya estaban tan acostumbrados a ver a Ten, que le daban paso sin siquiera preguntarle qué era lo que deseaba.

El guerrero se adentró en la casona, siendo guiado por la criada —que, aunque innecesario, ella insistía en seguirlo haciendo— camino por el largo pasillo que lo conducía a una habitación muy conocida para él y a pesar de que la veía todos los días, no podía evitar impresionarse ante la magnitud de ésta, y las caras decoraciones y pinturas sobre la pared.

"Excéntrico"

Era lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

—Mr. Buu estará aquí en unos momentos—pronuncio la doméstica haciendo un ademán a Ten para que se sentara, acto seguido salió de la habitación, dejando al otrora guerrero reprimiendo una pequeña risa al escuchar que llamaran Mr. Buu a aquella masa rosada, otra de las cosas a la que no se acostumbraba.

Se removió en el sofá, incómodo. Si había algo que definitivamente no le gustaba, era esperar. No es que fuese impaciente ni desesperado, solo le parecía que al esperar se perdía tiempo valioso que bien podría ser de mucho provecho.

Por fin, después de unos cuantos minutos que a Ten Shin Han se le antojaron eternos, Majin Buu entro por la puerta principal, engullendo unos cuantos caramelos, el tríclope le siguió con la mirada hasta que tomara su asiento justo frente a él y colocara sus grandes pies sobre la mesita de centro, en una posición poco formal, pero cómoda a su parecer.

Sin esperar palabras por parte de Buu, el amigo de Chaoz coloco la pequeña mochila que llevaba sobre la mesa.

—Esto es lo último—pronuncio pausadamente.

—¿Lo último?— El rosado ser se mostró sorprendido, como era natural en él—que rápido se pasa el tiempo—despreocupado, tomo el bolso y lo abrió para retirar su contenido.

* * *

Lunch satisfecha con su trabajo, esbozo una gran sonrisa. La mesa estaba perfectamente puesta, y el olor de la cena que había preparado con tanto esmero ya inundaba la cocina y el comedor, escabulléndose poco a poco hasta la sala y el resto de la casa.

—¡La cena está lista!—llamó como una madre de familia experta en ello, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, el único que estaba en casa era Chaoz, y este no estaba muy animado. La mujer acaricio su fina barbilla y observo el reloj sobre la pared, ese que parecía estar feliz de hacer tic-tac todos los días; 09:45 pm, y Ten no regresaba, frunció ligeramente el ceño y, como si lo hubiese invocado, el mondo hizo acto de presencia.

Y solo entonces, Chaoz salió de donde sea que estuviera para recibirlo con aquella característica forma que tenia de pronunciar su nombre.

El otrora enemigo de Goku le sonrió, para después, sin siquiera saludarle de forma correcta pronunciar:

—Debo hablar contigo y con Lunch.

Tres siluetas permanecían en la sala de estar en completo y sepulcral silencio, en expectación de que Ten, quien los había convocado a la improvisada reunión "familiar" hablara, los observo una vez más como pidiendo autorización, Lunch sonrió, con esa sonrisa comprensiva y pacífica que animo al tímido hombre a pronunciar palabra.

—Sé que han estado preocupados por mi últimamente—comenzó, repasando en su mente lo que anteriormente se planteó que diría—y tiene razón, supongo que debe ser extraño mi comportamiento, la verdad… es que tenía cuentas pendientes en Ciudad Satán, en la mansión de Mr. Satán para ser exactos.

Lunch enarco ligeramente una ceja en señal de confusión, y Chaoz ladeo la cabeza como pidiendo que su amigo fuera más específico. Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras, el lampiño esta vez continúo con una pregunta.

—¿Recuerdan la ocasión en que casi nos quedamos en banca rota?—sus interlocutores asintieron, y el vio el momento justo para iniciar su relato.

** xX*Flash back*Xx**

Ten dejo escapar un suspiro imperceptible, las cosas no marchaban bien en los últimos meses, desde que Lunch se había mudado nuevamente con él y Chaoz, la economía decayó. No la culpaba, ella siempre era muy amable y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos en todo para sostener el hogar, pero las fuertes tormentas arruinaban gran parte de sus cosechas, poco era lo que se podía rescatar, y, por lo tanto, las ganancias eran escasas, tanto que casi no alcanzaba para mantenerlos a los tres.

—Oye—la voz de Yamcha logro sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Por unos segundos olvido que se encontraba en un bar, bebiendo una copa que su viejo amigo le invitó—debes relajarte un poco, pareces un padre de familia preocupado por su esposa y sus hijos—Ten arrugó un poco la frente, observando a su amigo, este desvió la mirada y se escudó tras su tarro de cerveza.

El tríclope suavizo su expresión gradualmente, debía admitir que Yamcha tenía razón, él siempre se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos, y Lunch y Chaoz, se podría decir que eran los más cercanos, además de que vivían con él, y sentía la responsabilidad de cuidarlos. Lo mismo pasaría si tuviese a Yamcha o a Goku de huéspedes permanentes (aunque a este último, preferiría no tenerlo, pues el apetito voraz del saiyan sí que lo dejaría sin dinero).

—Lo dices porque vives solo—repuso.

—Vivo con Puar también—aclaró el otrora ladrón del desierto, Ten hizo un discreto ademán restándole importancia al asunto, opinando para sí mismo que Puar no representaba gran problema, dio un sorbo a su tarro y continuó:

—Sea como sea, me estoy quedando sin dinero.

—¿Por qué no pides prestado?—sugirió Yamcha, realmente sin analizar sus palabras, ni meditar en ellas, y lo supo cuando vio un ligero gesto de confusión en el comúnmente inexpresivo rostro de su amigo.

—No es buena idea—negó el lampiño—no conozco a alguien con el suficiente dinero para hacerme un préstamo grande, bueno, está Bulma pero sé que por nuestra amistad, ella no me haría sentir obligado a pagarle, y no quiero eso; En cuanto a los bancos… no son una opción.

Yamcha no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, Ten era bastante testarudo cuando quería, le llamaba para pedirle consejo y luego le ponía trabas a todas sus sugerencias.

—Pues busca a alguien con quien no te sientas obligado—con eso, Yamcha se levantó de su asiento, dejando la paga sobre la mesa, y se despidió de su compinche agitando la mano.

Ten Shin Han permaneció sentado un poco más de tiempo, meditando en la conversación que hace unos minutos había sostenido con el pelinegro, su mente divago un poco hasta encontrar a una persona que quizás podría prestarle dinero, una persona a la que conocía muy poco, por no decir nada, le pareció un poco extraño, pero, puesto que no poseía ninguna otra fuente de ingresos, concluyo que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Majin Buu observo al sujeto frente a él, era prácticamente un extraño al que había visto escasas veces, y, sin embargo, fue hasta su casa en la mansión de Mr. Satán para pedirle un préstamo. La realidad es que el sujeto de tres ojos iba con la intención de pedirle ese favor al Campeón de las artes marciales, pero al no encontrarlo, en su lugar se decantó por Buu, a quien conocía mucho menos y que, por más ilógico que sonara el razonamiento, se sentiría más obligado a pagarle hasta el último centavo.

—¿Por qué quieres dinero?—preguntó el gordo sujeto de voz extraña—el dinero no sabe bien—Buu hizo una mueca de repulsión, recordando el mal sabor de las monedas que intento comer.

Ignorando por completo el inocente comentario de Buu, Ten respondió:

—Lo necesito porque, hay cosas que quiero comprar, y para eso sirve el dinero—y con esa última frase, sintió como que le estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño—¿Tienes dinero que prestarme?

Buu asintió.

—Satán me da mucho dinero siempre, dice que puedo tener lo que quiera con él, pero puedo darte un poco si quieres, de todas formas tengo todo lo que necesito, podrías quedarte todo el dinero—bien, quizás no fue tan buena idea pedir dinero prestado a alguien como Majin Buu, pues este no entendía casi nada o nada sobre la función de los billetes y monedas, y eso iba a ser un problema cuando él intentara pagarle.

Después de armarse de paciencia y explicarle a detalle a Buu lo que implicaba un préstamo, y que le pagaría hasta el último centavo en un plazo establecido, por fin el trato se cerró; el trato más peculiar en la vida del calvo, si le preguntaban.

De esa forma, después de sacar a flote de nuevo su negocio con las cosechas, Ten Shin Han iba todas las tardes sin falta a Ciudad Satán a arreglar las cuentas pendientes que tenía con su voluminoso y rosado socio.

Hasta que al fin, le devolvió el último centavo del préstamo.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que el antiguo guerrero Z vivió una situación de tal índole, una situación que en nada se relacionaba con los campos de batalla y el destino de la tierra, una situación normal en la vida de un hombre común y corriente.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Tengo varias cosas que decir sobre el fic.

Primero: Es muy sencillo, corto, y un poco soso. La verdad es que de todo lo que se me ocurrió, fue lo menos OoC, no conozco casi nada del personaje de Ten Shin Han, y mucho menos del de Majin Buu, pero quise poner a Ten en una perspectiva diferente, lejos del campo de batalla, más como un "hombre de familia" preocupado por sus seres queridos y cuidando de ellos al punto de recurrir a un préstamo para sostener la economía del hogar.

Segundo: Sé que es raro que Lunch viva con ellos, pero según un Wiki, eso si sucedió, el caso es que yo pienso que ella los visitaba de vez en cuando y se quedaba con ellos un tiempo. Me parece que los tres son bastante unidos, el final... digamos que es "abierto", ¿que piensan que dijeron Lunch y Chaoz al respecto?.

Tercero: Respeto a la extensión, me han dicho que para los drabbles soy buena, y así, los fics demasiado largos no son lo mío, me parece innecesario agregar tanto circo, además de que no se me ocurrió

nada más y anduve corta de tiempo (pueden notarlo porque publique en hora límite XD)

Juro que quemé varias neuronas para darle a esto una perspectiva que pocas veces se ve en el Dragon World, ¿Por qué? Por el simple y llano hecho de que soy una chica que gusta de este tipo de escenas de la vida cotidiana

Como nota aparte para Skipper, mi retador, espero que no hayas sufrido la mayor decepción de tu vida y me perdones por no haber hecho algo más elaborado para ti, te lo dedico esperando que te guste aunque sea un pelito de rana calva.

Abrazos a todos :D


End file.
